The Games We Play
by Verum
Summary: What was really behind Kuina's death. And why it now is affecting Sanji. I suck at summaries, but there you have it... rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

V: Alright, here is the prologue. Sorry about the crappy poem... but it is a necessary evil I'm afraid. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!! Now that, that's out of the way... enjoy the show.

**The Games We Play**

Prologue

To succeed in one, but to fail in the rest

This is the price of becoming the best.

Should you attempt to take beyond what's agreed

You will have shattered the rules of this creed

The punishment is to loose the extra gained

But to keep the goal, as well as the pain

So with drowning hands, grasp the day

Because this, young one, is the game we play

_A childish wind wailed its way through the heartless grey landscape, crying in anguish at the movement it failed to inspire. There existed not a single blade of grass, dead leaf, or free cloud of dust to answer the wind's invisible cry. The ground, indeed, was flat and plain, adapting such a bland shade of gray that there existed no thought or emotion that could be called to describe it. Not even light could accent the flat tone, as any inspirational rays were caged behind an unmoving blanket of steel._

_What saved the landscape form utter blandness were_ _the petrified flames that stood in solemn_ _rows until the horizon swallowed them whole_. _Once alive and outspoken, the flames had once dared to defy their monochromatic prison, only to be claimed by it in the end. Each quieted blaze now stood in silent mourning, waiting, in a hellish anticipation, to see who would next join their ranks._

_A shadow flickered, and the wind changed its tone. The wail died in mid-screech to change to a quiet whisper. The dark silhouette danced over the stony flames as it moved with a steely purpose, finally coming to rest at a tomb only he could distinguish. A hand reached out to caress the name that had been carved into the ground so many years ago._

_"_Kuina_." was the whisper that blossomed from his lips, only to be swept away by the hungry wind that now teased green hair._

_Zoro ran his fingers lovingly across her name, as if simply touching it could bring her back. But the fluid movement of the letters was halted by a malicious scratch. It gave the impression of something being crossed off a to do list._

_"_What was it that he told you..._" said a female voice behind him, in a tone of mocking contemplation._

_Zoro spun round and found him looking into the coldest shad of blue he had ever seen. The woman was sitting on one of the petrified flames, legs crossed, and a look of mocking deep thought dressed her face. However nothing beyond gender and mood could be determined as colors of black and white ran of her form in a fine mist, blurring the lines of where she ended and began. But, it made the sharp ice of her eyes stand out all the more._

_"_Oh_ yes_..._" she smiled. "People are fragile beings Zoro." She pouted, her voice taking a tone of an unhappy child, but her eyes betraying a cold humor. "_But we know better. Don't we love..._" It was not a question._

_Something of a growl rumbled in Zoro's throat as he got to his feet and reached for his katana. A surge of near terror shot through him upon realizing that they were not there_.

_The woman gave a wry chuckle. "_Oh really now,_" she stood up and closed the distance between them in three quick strides, her eyes now shooting arrows of ice straight into his. "_We both know it wouldn't work any way..._" She laughed again._

_Zoro's eyes narrowed. This was why Kuina had never had the chance to accomplish her goal. The stairs had never been the cause, only the believable excuse. This woman, no, this thing was the reason Kuina lay cold in the ground. And why Zoro now had to carry two dreams, alone. It was all her fault._

_The woman laughed again, "_Now you're just being petty love. I was only playing by the rules of the game._" she teased, now pulling back to survey Kuina's name. She turned back to him. "_Rules you willingly agreed to... so if you're looking for someone to blame, I suggest looking in a mirror, little one._" _

_"_She was never part of the deal!_" It was all the retaliation he could come up with._

_The woman gave an exasperated sigh, "_Everyone who has the misfortune to cross paths with you is part of the deal child. You know that perfectly well._"_

_"_Then why the hell are you here!?!_" Zoro's reserve finally snapping._

_"_To give you fair warning love."_ Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "_You are coming into possession of something you can not have. Unless you take decisive action soon..._" She walked passed him, turning after she had managed to get several empty feet between them. _"And you had better,_" she looked pointedly at Kuina's grave,_ "Because no one can afford the cost of your love."_ This last sentiment barely had time to reach the air before the wind picked up, and the woman dissipated. _

_Then the world shifted from gray to black, and Zoro was falling. Limbs shot out in an attempt to hamper his decent, only to be greeted by the rush of wind. _

_'Shit!" was the only coherent thought he could muster. 'Shitshitshitshitshit!!"_

_And then it was if sound suddenly snapped into focus._

_"_Oi, Zoro. Lunch is ready._"_

_It was a welcome sound..._

_"_Oi, Miramo, get the hell up already!"

_Yet highly annoying..._

V: Okay, it now becomes very simple. If I get reviews that suggest I should, I will continue the story. And if I don't ... then I won't... Like I said, it's simple.


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!

**The Games We Play**

Chapter One

The door to the kitchen opened with a bang, and the very pissed cook of the Merry Go stepped out onto the deck. Stupid, fucking piece of shitty moss. He_ knew _the rules of the kitchen. No one eats until everyone is at the table. It was simple enough to understand, and it was not as if he had refused to tell the walking vegetable this tidbit. In fact, he pretty much beat it into the idiot swordsman's head every day. And yet... Sanji gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair. Yet, here he was, _again_, trying to find the idiot marimo before Luffy managed to inhale everyone's lunch. Eyes narrowing as he spotted the sleeping form at the mast, Sanji rolled up his sleeves in preparation for the daily pre-lunch scuffle.

Fully wound for a fight, Sanji felt his resolve falter as he got closer the slumbering swordsman. Normally, Zoro's face was rather nondescript when he slept, twitching on occasion as an eardrum shattering snore escaped him at regular intervals. However, Sanji noted with slight concern, that Zoro's peaceful mask of sleep had given way to what could almost be seen as panic.

His brow was furrowed, eyes shut tighter than normal sleep would have required, and a sever frown tugged at his lips. A string of unintelligible sounds tumbled from his mouth, and upon one instant Sanji had been able to make out, what he assumed must have been a name, Kuina.

"Oi, Zoro. Lunch is ready." Sanji shook the swordsman gently, loosing the need to kick the idiots head in after seeing his face.

Zoro showed no willingness to wake, rather he seemed to begin chanting a string of curses under his breath. Sanji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Oi, miramo." the blonde cook growled, placing a foot firmly on the swordsman's chest "Get the hell up already!"

It happened in a flash of steel. Zoro managed to draw all three of his blades, and stand up, in one fluid movement. Sending the startled cook sprawling on the deck..

"What the fuck Zoro!?" Demanded the blonde, rubbing the back of his head and making to sit up. However, when the cook opened his eyes he was greeted by three very sharp katana, pointing directly at his throat. "O- oi Zoro, what the hell are you doing?"

Zoro did not respond. He merely held his position over the blonde, his breathing coming in long, heavy gasps. His eyes were unfocused, and he seemed to be looking past Sanji rather than at him, but something dark and primal flickered across the emerald spheres.

"Teme," Sanji growled, his wits slowly returning, "answer me you shitty piece of moss." Then, placing most of his wight onto his palms, he swept Zoro's swords away with his left leg, while his right connected with the left side of the swordsman's torso.

Zoro skidded across the deck, kantana finding purchase in Merry Go's woodwork. Pushing off with his hands, Sanji stood up. Unable to determine what the swordsman's next course of action would be, the cook dropped back into a fighting stance, and waited.

Zoro sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head and staring at his surroundings as if he did not quite know where he was. His eyes found the attack ready blonde, and it only raised more questions. "Oi, kuso- cook ... what just happened?"

Sanji stumbled a bit at that one. " Baka," he growled. "What do you mean 'what just happened'? I came to get your useless ass up for lunch and you pulled katana on me you shitty piece of foliage."

Sanji thought the swordsman almost looked a bit startled, but the emotion quickly faded. "Che, you woke me up. What did you expect, a hug?"

"And that's reason enough to just attack me with all _three_ blades?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I always knew you were over compensating by having three. But honestly Zoro, there's a limit."

Zoro's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What's the matter ero- cook? Can't handle it?" Sarcastic humor lacing every word as he went to pull his blades free.

"I could beat your ass any day of the week marimo."

Zoro smiled as he pulled the last katana from the deck. "I believe today falls under those qualifications." He growled, turning to face the blonde.

Sanji tucked his hands into his pockets and matched Zoro's smile. "I believe your right. First time for everything, ne?"

A small breeze ran across Merry's deck as Sanji and Zoro stared each other down. Then, as if by some silent signal, Zoro pushed forward, head bent, katana at the ready. Sanji followed, hands out, headed for the deck as he pushed into a handstand. Zoro's blades flashed, Sanji's legs came down and-

"Idiots!" Nami screamed, as her fists got better acquainted with Zoro and Sanji's skulls. "We've been waiting for ten minutes to start lunch, and you two are out here practicing!"

"Che, it wasn't practice." growled Zoro gingerly rubbing the fresh bump on his head.

Nami seemed to ignore this. "Luffy nearly ate Ussop!" She proclaimed, waving her arms in exasperation. "I can't believe you guys..." Nami finished, rubbing firm circles into her temples.

"Sorry Nami-san," Sanji said, looking past the navigator to glare at Zoro. The swordsman was _so _going to pay for this.

"Whatever, just- come to lunch already." She sighed, turning back to the kitchen.

With a click the final blade returned home. And with a quick side-glance to the cook, Zoro followed.

Sanji allowed a quiet tut of annoyance to escape him, placing a god sent cigaret between his teeth. A sigh of smoke curled into the air, the blonde cook relaxing ever-so slightly as the nicotine entered his system. Flicking the spent cigaret into the ocean, he finally made his way to the kitchen. He opened the door just in time to see a platter full of food slip from the swordsman's grasp and shatter on the floor. With a resigned moan Sanji entered. That shitty piece of moss was going to be the death of him.

V: Yes, yes I know. It's short... They will get longer as the story progresses, but for now you'll just have to deal with it in bite-size chunks. Please don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post.


	3. Chapter Two

**The Games We Play**

Chapter Two

Zoro stared down at his plate with genuine disinterest, hunger being the farthest thing from his mind. Bits of the dream floated through his mind's eye like dissipating fog, unorganized and unwilling to form any sort of solid shape. However, while the landscape of the dream remained undefinable, the emotions it brought to the surface were painfully sharp; anger, guilt, cold, hatred, and one he did not want to admit... fear.

But the dream was not all there was to worry about today.

Zoro curled his hands into tight fists beneath the table, jagged nails piercing the skin of his palms. He had attacked his nakama. No provocation, no reason. Granted it had been the kuso-cook, and a small part of him was thankful that it had been. Sanji could take care of himself, but still...

He had lost control, and it frightened him.

Zoro became vaguely aware that a platter was being handed to him by the sniper, bringing the swordsman partially back to reality. He accepted the dish, dazedly placing some of its contents onto his own plate. Nami's voice was the only outside sound that he could understand beyond his buzzing skull.

"...well you know, Zoro killed Kuina-"

The platter fell from Zoro's fingers, greeting the floor with a sickening crash. Ignoring the indignant rant from the cook who had only just entered the kitchen, the swordsman turned a blanched face to the ships navigator. "What did you say..."

Nami recovered from her initial shock of the plate hitting the floor. "I was saying that tomorrow we should clean the storage room," Her eyes narrowed. "But if I had known that you were so against it, I would have waited until after lunch to suggest it," she finished, motioning to the spilled food upon the floor.

"Right," muttered Zoro, attempting to gather whatever shreds of sanity he might still posses.

Sanji gave an irritated tut, throwing a damp rag at the swordsman. "It's bad enough you're late for lunch, now you gotta waste it."

Fortunately for Zoro, who was still trying to remove the cottony effect from his vision, Luffy made quick work of the spilled food. Doing an incredible imitation of a vacuum, the rubberman managed to suck up all edible particles, spitting out fragments of the ruined platter as he did so. Zoro scooped up the pieces without so much as a glare in the cook's direction and blandly dumped them into the wastebasket, taking his seat without so much as a word.

The silence was deafening.

"Oi, Zoro... you feelin' ok?" Ussop asked after a few painfully long minutes.

Chopper squeaked. "Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?" Chopper stood in his seat, arms flailing. "We need a doctor!!"

"You are the doctor." Ussop, Luffy and Sanji reminded the stammering reindeer.

"Oh yeah..."

"'M fine." Said Zoro blearily, rising from the table.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Sanji said, walking to stand in the swordsman's b-line to the door. "And where the hell do you think you're going? You haven't even eaten lunch crap-swordsman. Don't think I'll feed your worthless ass later if you skip."

Zoro glared, "I'm not hungry, so get out of my way kuso-cook." Gruffly pushing the blonde out of his way, Zoro reached for the doorknob, only to have his hand kicked out of the way.

"Never let it be said that one of _my_ meals was ever refused." Heel of his foot resting on the doorknob, Sanji gave the swordsman a death glare. "So sit your ass back down."

Zoro gave an inward sigh of exasperation. Now was not the fucking time for this. And while he could admit to himself that it would all just be easier to follow instructions for once, he would be damned before he listened to the kuso-cook.

Sighing, Zoro turned to the counter, picking up one of the many knives strewn across its surface. Contemplating the utensil for the briefest of seconds, he caught the now thoroughly enraged chef by his shoulder. Ignoring the hissed promises of death, Zoro pulled out Sanji's tie and, with the material still circling the blonde's neck, drove the blade through the black fabric and into the wall.

Sanji blinked in confusion, brain cells slowly coming to the realization that the swordsman had just pinned him to the wall. With _his_ knife no less. The proverbial storm clouds settled in.

"You fucking bastard!" Sanji snapped, now attempting to pull the knife out of the wall, and his tie. "Get the hell back here so I can kick your ass into that empty shell you call a skull!"

Zoro allowed the cook a final 'shut-the-fuck-up' look, before he exited the kitchen.

Luffy looked from the door to the seething cook. "... soooooo... does this mean I can eat Zoro's lunch?

Luffy's question drifted to the deck, Zoro smiled slightly. Lobsters could dance through the kitchen, wearing tutus and shooting lasers from their eyes, and Luffy would still ask for an extra helping... and then probably try and eat the lobsters.

He ran a hand through his hair, and took the moment to enjoy the sun's late afternoon rays. He had to get a hold of himself. He was of no use to anyone if he was too out of it to even pick a fight with the cook. Which must mean it was time for some Zoro based activities.

Sleeping was definitely out of the question, he was still trying to figure out the first dream, the last thing he needed to do was compound the problem. Obviously drinking was out, as the sake was stored in the kitchen which was currently occupied by a homicidal chef, and a roomful of confused ship mates. Which meant that, on his highly short checklist, the only thing left to do was train.

Zoro looked down at his katana, the barest lines of worry making his eyebrow twitch. Yes, he was fully conscious now. Yes, he was in full control of himself. However, all that could change in a matter of seconds, and if one of his nakama happened to be out on deck when it did...

Zoro gave a choked laugh, he was a swordsman unwilling to take out his blades...

He shook himself mentally. There were other ways to train. Weights, weights were good, they were dull. Removing the three blades from his side and leaning them against the wall, Zoro took out his weights and began counting back from three-thousand.

Unfortunately, the repetitive movements did little, actually they did nothing, to keep his mind occupied. So he found himself, yet again, attempting to dissect the dream

He had, had the dream before. Granted, it had changed in appearance as Kuina had still been alive the first time, but the meaning was still the same. It meant he was getting far too close to someone, past the boundaries of normal friendship. Something the rules did not allow.

Who was it, was now the question. Fortunately there was not a long list of people to go through.

Zoro's muscles began to hum happily as he reached rep 1,896

It would have to be one of his nakama, that much was painfully obvious. As much as he may have missed the friends in his old life, it was not like he was overly depressed that they were not there. Besides, what situation was better to fall for someone when you had to be trapped with them on a boat in the middle of the ocean. It just seemed to scream relationship development.

So he ran through the checklist, starting with the girls.

First to pop into his head was Robin. She was dark, mysterious, and could obviously handle herself if the moment arose. She was attractive, he would give her that, as well as dangerously manipulative. But, he just did not trust her, at least, not completely, and how many times had he heard from people that relationships had to be built on a foundation of trust.

Next was Nami. Zoro cringed, having a relationship like that with her, would be like making out with a little sister. No thank you.

Which meant that it had to be one of the g-.

Zoro stopped that thought right there. No, no no no no no. _No_. He was not gay. No way in hell was that the case. Of course, he had never had any proof he was straight, but he knew he was not gay. He was to fucking strong for that.

However, he morosely realized as he finished the final rep. If he was not gay... then he was back at square one, because the thought of loving either Nami or Robin like that nearly made him sick.

V: And there you have it, chapter three! Sorry for the delay, but my beta got caught up in some of her own stuff, one thing lead to about fifty... any way I am now in the process of looking for a new beat as my old one no longer has the time. So if you're interested just shoot me message. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

**V:** OMG!!! I updated!! o.0 to those of you who said I couldn't do it HA!! To those of you who sent me e-mails to get me to do it, thank you. But, in the future, only spam my in-box once if you'd be so kind, thank you.

The last few embers of the setting sun clung vainly to the sky, even as the moon's sliver face began to peer through the darkness. Beams of crimson and gold poured through the kitchen window, painting the iridescent spheres of soap, and making it appear as if a bit of the dusk sky had found refuge in the Going Merry's sink.

Sanji rinsed the final dish, setting it to dry on the small tray besides the sink, hazarding a glance out the porthole.

Even muffled the blonde could hear the steady clink of metal as Zoro practically flung his weights through the air, a mask of deep thought oddly plastered to his face. Sanji could tell the man had lost count a while ago, and had simply become content to go through the motions until he collapsed or his weights shot out to sea.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Save for the fact that this activity was now drawing close on it's third consecutive day.

He hadn't eaten. He hadn't slept. Hell, he hadn't even taken a piss in the last three days. Just swung those weights around as if it were the last task of his miserable life.

They had talked about it at dinner of course, one could hardly ignore the burly, and apparently mute, swordsman swinging iron in the middle of the deck.

Luffy, whose odd timing in deep perception never failed to amaze, was the first to comment. Leading everyone else to voice their concerns about the current predicament.

Of course the fact that the swordsman had neither eaten or slept had been the main topic, as Chopper voiced his medical concern of Zoro's over taxation of his body without proper nourishment or rest.

Nami had shrugged and suggested that they just shove some food down his throat and then throw him in the storage room, and not let him out until he fell asleep.

Ussop had pointed out the many flaws to this plan, much to Sanji annoyance, and suggested that they drug him and then, _possibly_, do all of the aforementioned steps.

Soon voices were raised as Nami, Chopper, and Ussop poorly deliberated the best methods to put out the swordsman.

But, Luffy had remained oddly silent, sharing looks with the archaeologist. Looks that said there was more to worry about than the lack of food or rest.

And now, as Sanji stood at the sink, freshly lit cigarette balanced between his lips, he had to agree.

In the past few days, Zoro had never even looked at his swords.

Not once.

It was more than enough to convince Sanji that something was up. Adding in all the other detrimental effects of Zoro's sudden death round workout…

Well, it lead to nothing good that was for sure.

Sanji sighed, tapping a lump of dead as free of his cigarette, and watched as the swordsman made an exaggerated swing through the air.

Everyone had concluded that someone would have to go talk to the muscle bound idiot. And, through a process of elimination that the blonde still didn't quite grasp, he had been named the sacrificial lamb.

Pulling the wet cloth free of the sinks depths, he pulled free the stopper and watched as the small suds swirled in one last flicker of light before being swallowed by the dark depths of the drain.

Mind now working on the task set upon him, his body occupied itself by wiping any remaining food scraps from the counter.

Upon Sanji's third pass over the counter he had finally concluded as to how he was going to try and snap the marimo out of it.

He was going to kick him.

Hard.

Not a fantastic plan to be sure. But, as Sanji mind argued, Zoro was a man of few words, save when it came to fighting. So if it was a fight it took, then he would kick the mans face to the other side of his head and hope that all went back to normal.

However, just as the dish rag landed on the edge of the sink, the door opened, and all of the cook's lamentations were for not.

In the doorway stood the dehydrated, underfed, sweat coated bane of his existence, panting as if the atmosphere was suddenly devoid of usable oxygen.

Sanji stopped his busy work and merely watched as the rank green-haired man took a seat at the table, arms folded over its surface and eyes trained on the floor.

The silence, save for Zoro's gasping breaths, was nearly palpable.

After a moment Sanji took the liberty to clear his throat, and when Zoro didn't so much as blink, he pressed on.

"You missed dinner…" _for the past three days_. Sanji had figured the last bit of news wouldn't make a difference in the current moment, so he let it echo through his head momentarily before pressing on. "And don't bother asking me to fix you anything because-"

Sanji stopped, the end of that sentence now caught in his throat as Zoro finally looked up.

"How do you know?" was the graveled question.

Sanji blinked " Well you're empty seat, and the pleasant lack of odor were pretty much dead give anyways-"

"No, I mean…How do you know," Zoro shifted in his seat, as if he were suddenly very uncomfortable. "How do you know if you… you lo- love someone."

Sanji promptly swallowed his cigarette.

As the blonde doubled over in pain, the look on Zoro's face flickered from five year old curiosity, to momentary concern, to utter annoyance.

"Oi, kuso-cook knock it off. 'S not funny."

Sanji did the best to straighten himself out. Eyes watering as he nervously attempted to loosen his tie.

"Wasn't cough fucking laughing at you baka marimo." Sanji spat, or attempted to, it was difficult to sound fully menacing with a smoldering cigarette now digesting in you stomach. "You don't just swallow a fucking ember and go 'damn that hurts, now what were we talking about'" Sanji finished, a fresh round of hacking coughs left to punctuate this sentiment.

Zoro stood up in a huff, "Che, don't even know why I bothered." With that he stalked to the wine rack and made to leave the kitchen.

But Sanji wouldn't have it. He had just physically suffered from one of the oddest questions the swordsman had ever thrown his way, and he was damned well going to find out why.

"Oi, oi look." Sanji said positioning himself between Zoro and the door. "Just… why do you need to know?"

Zoro's scowl chiseled even deeper.

"None of your bloody business ero-cook, now move."

"The fuck- _You're _the one who asked _me_ the damned question." Sanji glowered, stabbing a bony finger into the swordsman's sternum.

Zoro grabbed the offending digit, and without a comeback at his ready merely flung the hand back in the cook's direction before stepping dangerously close to the blonde's personal space.

"I asked first." Was all the green-haired man supplied, before taking a few steps back to wait for his answer.

Sanji just stared, mind whirling to process the last few moments of utter absurdness.

Deciding it was a lost cause, Sanji sifted a hand through his hair and freed a heavy sigh. "You want to know… _how_ you know if you like someone." The blond repeated, hoping it would all sound less absurd if he said it aloud. He was not really all that surprised when it didn't.

Zoro just waited, eyes never leaving Sanji's.

Sanji contemplated lighting another cigarette, and then decided it might be safer if he just waited until the current oddities of his day had settled for a bit.

"Well…" Sanji began, pulling his tie straight. Fuck but this was weird. "Usually when… You know because… Why the hell are you asking me?"

"You're the fucking love-cook," Zoro stated bluntly and waited for the blonde to continue.

Sanji made a valiant attempt to reply, but all that came out were a series of unintelligible sounds and slurs, until the basics of speech were to be considered a great accomplishment.

"Well," _this is weird_ "I suppose it's different for different people really." _Damn this is weird_. "Some simply appreciate and adore the beauty of others-"

"I didn't think falling all over yourself was a form of love." Zoro smirked, seemingly very content with himself.

If that's the way he wants to play this… 

Sanji grit his teeth. "Well most people wouldn't have to _ask_ when to know that they are in love. Not every one is an emotionally stunted bastard and are fully aware of the attraction they have to another person, and the effects it will have."

Zoro didn't so much as blink "Such as?"

Sanji, exasperated by this point, tossed his hand in the air. "Such as a change in mood, feeling comfortable around that person, spending more time with that person than any other friend, the desire to kiss-"

Zoro snapped to attention at that point. "That's it."

Sanji stopped mid-tirade "What's it?"

But Zoro, seemingly suffering from sudden enlightenment, pushed the cook aside and made his way onto the deck.

Sanji watched the door swing shut, still a bit dazed about the near heart to heart he had just had with the swordsman. Sinking into a chair, he decided it was time for that cigarette.


End file.
